All the Way From LA
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: Rated T for language and some steamy scenes. No lemons. Rodrick has a new neighbor that he seems to connect with. What will this mean for his future and his reputation?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Monika Weiss (best friends with Andy and BVB)**

**Nickname: Moni, Mo**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Lilly Weiss dad died five years ago**

**soul mate/bf or gf: Rodrick (eventually)**

**Type (vamp, where, witch, human) (villain, hero): human**

**Hair (texture, length, color): long, choppy layers, black with red streaks**

**Eyes: green, big, thick lashes**

**Style: band shirts and skinny jeans, studded belts, sort of emo/scene, thick make up**

**Build (weight, height): tall, thin, shorter than Rodrick, street dancer**

**Attitude: confident, outgoing**

**Pets (?): white ferret named Micha**

**FUN FACTS**

**Favorite color: red**

**Most valued possession: ETF signed electric guitar**

**Quote (from OC): "You know, you could always ask. If you want it that bad."**

**Favorite place: her music room in the basement of her house**

**Circle (if applicable): NA**

**Favorite band/musical artist: ETF, BVB, Breathe Carolina, The Ready Set, Panic! At the Disco, Never Shout Never, Allison Iraheta**

**Most embarrassing moment: tripped over a cord while entering the stage at a charity concert**

**Tattoos/piercing: three in left eyebrow, nose, spider bites, tongue, ten in right ear, five and industrial bar in left, belly button, hips, treble cleft tat on inside of right wrist, "you have no power over me" tramp stamp, "ashes to ashes" behind ear, dream catcher around right hip piercing, anklet tat with BVB star "charm"**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Alright so I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, nor do I own Andy Six and Black Veil Brides. Sad, I know. So this story includes an OC, Black Veil Brides and some OCxRodrick action, maybe some limes but NO LEMONS! Kthxbye!**

Welcome to Hell

The sky was a dull, dark grey as I waved goodbye to my best friend and his band. Halfway to the highway the skies opened and it started to rain, hard. My phone beeped indicating that I had a new text.

_How's the highway to hell?_

I smiled at Andy's pun. Highway to Hell was our favorite song.

_Rainy. It makes me tired; I'll call you when we reach the gates of Hell_

_ No problem, sweet dreams Mo_

With a sigh I shut my phone and pulled up my hood. My iPod was playing a mix of Escape the Fate, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me the Horizon, MCR and Panic! At the Disco. The glass against my head was cool and I was soon asleep. Sometime later I woke up as the car came to a stop.

"Well, here we are Moni." Mom said, turning in her seat so she could see me. When she saw the look on my face she turned back around and unclipped her seatbelt. "Feel free to get out of the car." She said, hurt coloring her voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes, taking my time getting out of the car. When I was out of the car I took a look around. The house was pretty nice and we had neighbors but none of them were out. I mean come on; it was freaking 7 in the morning. I sighed and made my way to the front door of my new prison.

There were already tons of boxes lining the walls and stairs. Mom stepped out from behind a large stack and pointed up the stairs. "Go ahead and pick your room." She said, disappearing from my sight. I nodded and made my way to the stairs. As I placed my foot on the first stair I looked down at my ratty old Chuck Taylors against the white carpet. The first sign that I wouldn't fit in at all. At the top of the stairs was a short hall with three doors, one to the right and left and one all the way at the end. Immediately I went for the door at the end of the hall. Behind the door was a large room painted a soft cream color with chocolate colored carpeting. Near the window was a raised area just big enough to fit my bed, to my right was a large walk in closet and next to that was a full bathroom.

"Mom! I want the room at the end of the hall!" I called as I ran down the stairs. At the bottom I saw mom standing with her back to me. In front of her I saw five people, presumably our neighbors.

"Here she is now, this is my daughter Monika. Monika this is the Heffleys, they're our neighbors." I smiled and waved as she introduced each of them. "This is Susan and her husband Frank. These are their sons Manny, Greg and Rodrick. Rodrick is your age; maybe you can find a replacement for Andy here after all."

"I'm not replacing Andy. Not a chance." I told her firmly. She gave the Heffleys an apologetic look.

"Andy has been Monika's best friend since preschool." She informed them. "Well back to the matter at hand. We can use some extra hands if you don't mind."

"Oh sure thing. Rodrick how about you help Monika with her things?" he gave his mom a short nod and walked out to the truck.

"Mom, can I have the basement for my music stuff?" I asked. She nodded, I knew I could have it; she never used the basement at our old house anyway. "Thanks." I gave her a short hug and ran out to the truck to help Rodrick. "So you're my neighbor?"

"Looks like it," he answered, "which boxes are yours?" I motioned to some boxes near the back marked FRAGILE. "What's so fragile that you have?"

"Only a personally refurbished fender strat, some drums, mics, soundboard." I shrugged, "some small stuff." He gave me a stunned look.

"Some small stuff? This is pretty much a whole band, recording studio and music video sets. You call that some small stuff?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well yeah, I can only have the best when I work for Black Veil Brides." He made a choking noise and nearly dropped my box of costumes. "Hey watch it!"

"You work for Brides?"

"Used to work for them. Like my mom said, Andy has been my best friend since preschool."

"Well I guess that explains the physical appearance." He said. I shot him a confused glance as we walked back to the house. "The tattoos and piercings." He clarified.

"Any time one of us does something, the rest of us get something done too." I told him, "We're like a family, the six of us. The door at the end is mine but the music stuff goes in the basement, I'm going to set up shop down there." I set down a box marked MO DRESSER and dusted off my hands. "I could tell you all the tattoos and piercings I have." He leaned against the wall and looked me up and down.

"Alright, I was going to ask anyway." He said.

"Okay then, there's three here," I said, pointing to my right eyebrow. "There's ten in my right ear, five regular earrings in my left ear and one industrial bar too. Spider bites, don't know if you count that as one or two though. There's one here in my nose, tongue, belly button and my hips. And that's all my piercings."

"Jesus girl you're crazy." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"I have a treble cleft here," I said, baring my right forearm, "a dream catcher around my right hip piercing, and it says ashes to ashes behind my ear."

"Well you can't just tell me about your tattoos, they're supposed to be looked at not talked about." He told me.

"You're right. So the dream catcher." I said, pushing the hem of my jeans down enough for him to see the beautiful dream catcher. "Andy designed that one for me." He nodded and I returned my jeans to their right place. Next I turned around and pulled my hair away from my right ear, showing the intricate wording.

"I assume Andy designed that one too?" he asked.

"Nope, Jake did. There's two more, one's a movie quote." He motioned for me to continue. "It's from the '94 movie The Labyrinth with David Bowie." I finished and turned around, pushing my shirt up so he could see the lettering across my lower back. "Now Andy designed that one and I designed the last one." I said, leaning down to untie my shoe. After the shoe was untied I slipped it off and pulled my sock off after it. "It's one of the Brides logos."

"Yeah I've seen it in pictures of the band." He said. "It looks nice as an anklet charm."

"Thanks." I said, pulling my sock and shoe back on.

"Moni! Come get Micah before he goes crazy without you! Put him on the leash or something." I heard mom yell from downstairs. In a flash I was out the door and down the stairs. My pet ferret was going absolutely bonkers inside his pet carrier and I slid the lock out of place before reaching in to take him.

"Shh, Micah it's alright. Mommy's got you." I soothed as I strapped the ferret leash around him. Rodrick came up behind me and came to a stop. "Rodrick this is Micah. Micah say hi baby." I said, placing him on the floor in front of Rodrick, firmly gripping the leash in my hand. He sniffed around Rodrick's sneaker for a while before swiftly climbing up his leg. "You might want to grab him before he loses his grip."

"Where do I grab him?" He asked, I shrugged.

"The leash, behind his front legs, your pick. He's not like a baby, just pick him up." Rodrick grabbed him from behind his front legs and boosted him onto his shoulder. "Does he bite?" he asked.

"Only if he doesn't like you." I said truthfully. "But don't worry; he seems to like you alright." I clapped my hands and held them out. "Come on Micah." I called; he hopped from Rodrick's shoulder into my hands without hesitation and scrambled up to my shoulder. "What do you say we get started on my studio down in the basement? I brought some paint along with me." I said.

"Alright, I'll get the paint, you get the boxes?" he suggested. I nodded and went to find a strong looking mover and my iPod speakers.

**So that's chapter one. It took a while to get the concept and the character down but I got it, as you can see. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome and as always good reviews are my crack.**


	3. Paint War

**Okay so here goes, chapter two. I really hope you liked chapter one. I must remind you that I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Andy Six or Black Veil Brides. And another reminder, NO LEMONS ARE TO BE PUBLISHED IN THIS FAN FIC!**

**Paint war**

By the time that I found a mover that would help me get all my boxes to the basement Micah had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Rodrick was in the basement waiting with some paint cans, a white sheet and paint brushes. When all the boxes were safely stacked against the far wall we got to work painting. First we spread the sheet out on the floor so no paint would get there, then Rodrick opened up the first can.

"Black?" he asked, raising an eyebrow ay me. I grinned and nodded. "Alright then. So what are we doing with the colors?"

"We'll use black as a background color. There's a whole bunch of bright colors in those other cans. We'll use those and splatter the walls." I explained, picking up a brush and dipping it into the black. As we worked we sang together to some Black Veil Brides.

"Hey, you're a pretty good singer Monika." He commented when we had finished two walls. I nodded, faking nonchalance.

"Thanks, you are too. Maybe someday I'll have Andy come visit and we can jam together." I suggested. He nodded his approval and got back to work.

*** A few hours later***

Once the black was dry we popped open the blue, pink, green, yellow and purple paint. Before he had a chance to dip his paintbrush in I snatched it from his grip. "Hey I need that." He complained.

"Not for this part you don't. That's what you've got these for." I told him, wiggling my fingers in front of his face. "Start with the blue."

"Okay, if you say so." He muttered, dipping down to scoop some blue paint into his hand. He stopped, as if to think for a second, and then threw his handful of paint at the wall. As I knew it would, it splattered everywhere. All the way from the ceiling down to the trim where the wall met the floor. I smiled and threw my own handful of paint, accidentally getting some on him.

"Oh my god." I said, barely stifling a giggle. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it around here." He said, scooping a thick handful of paint.

"Please don't, please." I pretty much begged. But he just grinned at me and threw it anyway. His aim was true and it splashed across my shirt, flying up into my hair and down onto my jeans.

"Oh, payback time. Get over here, lemme give you a nice big hug." I said, chasing him around the basement. Laughing, we fell to the floor to catch our breath. "Crap I told Andy I'd call him." I said, checking my phone for the time. Rodrick looked at me and shrugged.

"Go ahead and call him. I don't mind." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously. He nodded and I dialed Andy's number, the phone rang once before he picked up.

"Yo Mo." I rolled my eyes at the stupid rhyme.

"Hey punk, I'm calling you, like I said I would."

"Right, how's it going so far?" he asked. I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"It's nice, some of our neighbors are helping us move and paint and crap like that." I said.

"Cool, no guys are giving you trouble are they?" he asked, jokingly.

"Nah, except for our neighbor, he's been harassing me all day." I told him sarcastically. Rodrick made a noise of protest and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm kidding, he's cool. I told him that you guys should come out to visit with me and we could all jam for a while." I could hear Andy put the phone down somewhere. I closed my eyes and envisioned his room, phone propped on his black skeleton phone cradle, and Andy stretched out on his bed talking to me on speakerphone.

"Sounds cool. The guys miss you. They say it's not the same around here without you."

"Well is it?"

"Is it what?" he asked.

"The same." I clarified impatiently. I could almost see his lazy shrug.

"Not at all Moni. We all miss you. The guys say they miss you, but they haven't known you as long as I have." I sighed.

"Yeah I know. Well hopefully soon as we're all moved in you can come out to see me. But for now I got to go, love and hugs."

"Love and hugs." He replied, and hung up. Rodrick was giving me an odd look by the time I looked back over at him. "What?" I asked.

"Love and hugs? Are you guys dating or something?" he asked.

"Me. Dating Andrew. That's a good one Rodrick." I said, lightly punching him on the shoulder. "You should be a comedian. But no, we're not dating. We grew up together so he's like my twin brother." He nodded and looked out the small window.

"Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and got up, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"So I don't get a hug?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes and wrapped me in a hug. Before he left he gave Micah a scratch behind the ear and we both headed up the stairs.

"Oh, Rodrick you're still here. I thought you left with your family." My mom said as she heard us coming upstairs.

"Nope. Monika tempted me with neon splatter paint." He answered with a smile.

"Ah, I see. She does that from time to time. Well I hope to see you around more often Rodrick. It was nice meting you." My mom said, offering him her hand. He shook it and tickled Micah one more time before walking out the door. "So it seemed like you were having fun with him." Mom said, I smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah he's fun. But he's not Andy." I told her. She nodded and nudged me towards the stairs.

"I know. Go get your bedroom organized and we'll order Chinese and some pay per view when you're done. I told the painters what to do with the paint, if you don't like it then you can paint over it." I laughed and ran up the stairs, taking Micah's cage with me. When I got to my room the door was closed and all my boxes were out in the hall. Not knowing what to expect I slowly opened my door and gasped when I saw the walls.

Three walls were painted a gorgeous burnt gold and the fourth was painted with a blown up image of me and the guys on Andy's 19th birthday. We were all smiling and having a great time. Andy's arm was thrown around my shoulders and mine was placed around his waist. I smiled as I remembered the picture being taken.

All my signed posters were hung on the walls and my bed was set up with a cascading, sheer black curtain hanging around it. One by one I dragged the boxes from the hall into my room and got unpacking. The movers had set up bookshelves and my big black desk and on these I organized my cd collection and placed my laptop. My stereo system was installed and all I had to do was put it all away, clothes, books, cd's and knick knacks. My bathroom was decorated all with peacocks, blues and greens were everywhere you looked, within the hour I had my room and bathroom organized.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and tackle hugged my mom muttering over and over into her shoulder, "thank you so much I love you mom. You're the best mom in the whole damn world." She seemed shocked at first but settled into it and hugged me back. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating Chinese take-out from the carton.

Great first day, if I do say so myself.


	4. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**NO LEMONS ARE TO BE PUBLISHED IN THIS FIC! Just had to get that out of my system. So I do not own Black Veil brides, unfortunately. Nor do I own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, again, unfortunately. But I do own Monika and Micah, they are mine. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. There is a quote from a different book series within this chapter. If you can find it and tell me what it is and where it's from then you'll win a prize. (I don't really have a prize for you, but it's still fun.)**

The Ballad of Mona Lisa

"Good morning sunshine. Time for school." Mom said as she whipped open my curtains and blinded me with the early morning light. I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." I whined as she set Micah on my pillow. Something you should know about this ferret, he is a notorious nose licker. I scrunched up my nose and gently pushed him away from my face before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Alright Micah I'm up, happy now?" I asked as I let him down onto the floor. He seemed to nod and followed me into the bathroom. Mom left my room and I got down to my morning routine.

After my shower I did my hair up in a crazy messy bun and let my bangs fall into my face. My makeup was just black glitter eyeliner with some mascara and lip gloss. I decided I wanted to make a lasting impression on my first day so I went with the punk rocker look. Black skinny jeans went with a tight, dark purple V-neck and a black leather jacket. My biker boots were a must have and my peacock feather earrings with my favorite studded belt, and last but not least a black paisley bandana got tied around my head under my bangs. From my bedroom came the sound of my phone ringing and I ran out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mo, just wanted to call and wish you luck on your first day of school." I smiled as I heard Jake in the background yelling about something, and Andy shout back something sounding unusually close to ducking glass mole.

"Thanks a bunch, I'll need it." I said.

"What are you wearing? If I may ask."

"Classic Andy getup. Black skinny jeans, studded belt, biker boots, tight V-neck, leather jacket." I told him as I put Micah in his cage and grabbed my messenger bag on my way out. "Well I have to go soon, love and hugs. Tell the guys I say hi."

"Will do. Good luck and love and hugs to you too, Mo." He replied. I smiled to myself before hanging up and sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Who was that sweetie?" mom asked from in the kitchen. I went to her and gave her a hug before sitting at one of the barstools situated around our island.

"Andy, who else?" I asked and grabbed an apple and my keys. She nodded and called a goodbye as I left the house. Closing the door behind me, I looked up into the sky and noticed the fluffy white clouds. It looked like today would be a good day. The door to my yellow Toyota Corolla was unlocked so I opened up the door and tossed my bag into the passenger seat before cranking up Escape the Fate on my stereo.

As I pulled into the school parking lot I noticed Rodrick stepping out of a white van with Loded Diper scrawled across the side in black paint. I smiled and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He smiled when he saw me and we walked side by side to the main doors. "So I see you made it to school today." He said. "And you must have been talking to Andy this morning right?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked in response.

"Well for one, the way you're dressed. And for two, you just seem really happy." He said, slinging an arm around my shoulders and guiding me to the office. As we entered the secretary looked up from her computer and smiled at Rodrick.

"Hello Rodrick, what can I write you up for this time?" she asked teasingly.

"Not today Ms. West, at least not yet. I have a new student with me, her name is Monika Weiss." He informed her. She held up a finger indicating for us to wait one second as she referred to her files.

"Yep, here you are sweetie. This is your schedule, and here's a map of the school. If there are any questions you can ask Rodrick, you have all his classes." She said sweetly and handed me a sheaf of papers. I smiled in return and she waved as we left the office.

"So first period is elective. What do you do for an elective?" I asked, turning to Rodrick.

"Well where your elective is decides where your locker is. But that's not the point. I took chorus. I play the drums for them, they're not all that bad when they try hard enough." He said. "It's right up here." He told me, indicating a stairwell. "Come on, I'll show you." He said, offering me his hand. I took it and let him lead me up a small flight of stairs. We came up short to a single room marked MUSIC. From inside came a cacophony of noise as the door was opened.

"Hey guys, Rodrick's here! And he brought the new chick with him!" a boy with long black hair called from behind a microphone. Rodrick waved at the kids in the room and introduced them all.

"This is Roddney." He said, indicating the boy that had made my presence known. "That over there is Mickayla, next to her is Alycia. That girl with the blue guitar is Ashleigh and the guy with the red guitar is Aiden. Chase is by the microphones and our teacher is Mr. Lang." I waved shyly at them and was at once welcomed with hugs and handshakes.

"Alright guys, let's settle down here. So, Rodrick has brought us a fresh face. Monika, was it?" Mr. Lang asked. I nodded. "What part do you sing?"

"Soprano. I also play the piano, violin, guitar and some drums." Aiden let out a low whistle and shook his.

"Bitch be trippin', man." He muttered. "She's all crazy pierced _and_ crazy talented." He said to no one in particular. I giggled, I couldn't help it. Rodrick raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea, man. She's got some tattoos too, and the craziest friends. She comes from LA." He explained. That period was spent talking about my life in LA and my tattoos, musical skills and of course how I came to meet Rodrick.

"Can you sing for us?" Ashleigh chimed in. the others agreed and I was handed a microphone. I tried to protest but Rodrick held me in place.

"They just want to hear you sing Moni." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and walked away, leaving me to hand Mr. Lang some sheet music from my bag. The others settled down and focused their attention on me.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_

_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin, _

_and takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for._

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_

_Her words are swimming through his ears again._

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for._

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_He senses something call it desperation_

_Another dollar, another day_

_And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him_

_But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I want to believe_

_whoa, Mona Lisa_

_you're guaranteed to run this town_

_whoa, Mona Lisa_

_I'd pay to see you frown._

_Mona Lisa, ooh_

_I'm pleased to please ya_

_Mona Lisa, ooh_

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa_

_You're guaranteed to run this town_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa_

_I'd pay to see you frown_

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right_

_And let the sun rain down on me_

_Give me a sign, I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for_

The room went silent as I finished my last note. Rodrick had a smug 'told you so' look on his face and the others were staring at me as if I was their saving angel. "So that's good…right?"


	5. Regionals

**LOL THIS IS A LEMON FREE ZONE! Now, the song in the last chapter (if you didn't catch on) was The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. And the quote that I mentioned in the last chapter was from the book City of Bones by Cassandra Clare, the quote was "ducking glass mole". And your prize is…wait for it…it's around here somewhere… (really I can't have lost it that easily)…oh come on…FOUND IT! Drum roll please. I present to you as a prize (whether you guessed the quote or not…CHAPTER FOUR! (Disclaimer, I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid OR Black Veil Brides)**

Regionals

The months flew by. With Rodrick as my best friend and all the other kids from chorus constantly around, my life was great. But the calls from Andy came less and less often. This left a hole in my heart that not even a whole gallon of ice cream could fix. That May, Mr. Lang gathered us up to give us some big news.

"We're going to regionals." He said, sitting back in his chair and looking pleased with himself as we all celebrated with hugs and high fives. Right then and there Rodrick wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. Just like that. With no warning at all. Surprising myself I wrapped my own arms around him and kissed back. Before long we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I'll take that for a yes then?" he asked quietly. I laughed.

"Definitely." I told him. Aiden whooped and ruffled Rodrick's hair while all the girls sat back and just watched. Rodrick smiled and twined our fingers together as we sat down, waiting for Mr. Lang to get us started for the day.

"Now, we need three songs to perform at regionals. And ideas?" Mr. Lang asked when we had all gotten quiet.

"I think Monika should start us off with Maybe This Time." Chase called from the back of the room. Mr. Lang nodded.

"You up for it?" I nodded my consent and he wrote it down on a sheet of paper. "Next song?"

"We could do Never Give In by Black Veil Brides." Chimed Alycia. I looked down at my sneakers and fought back tears. Rodrick noticed and gave my hand a squeeze. As best as I could I put a fake smile on my face and looked back up at the music room.

"Ooh and to finish Monika and Rodrick should duet Die For You." Mr. Lang seemed pleased with the decision because he nodded and scrawled our choices out on the paper before pulling out a clean piece.

"Alright, costumes for regionals. Girls have to wear dresses and guys have to wear dress pants and a dress shirt with a tie."

"I vote for green." Roddney said.

"Red is the way to go." I argued. The others seemed to agree with me so Mr. Lang wrote down our color choice.

"Okay, girls, I think I can trust you to find us some suitable dresses and dress shirts." We nodded in unison. "Perfect. Now get out of here." He said, just a second before the bell rang. Before I had a chance to escape to the girl's bathroom Rodrick pulled me to the side.

"What was that all about back there?" he asked quietly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I shook my head and looked away. "Are you and Andy in a fight or something?" tears filled my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me tight and smoothed down my hair all the while muttering about how we'd make it through and how it would all be okay.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in my ear. I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He gave me a crooked grin and pressed his finger to my lips. "We just have to be extra quiet." I smiled a little and let him lead me to the lobby. I gave him a puzzled look, which he ignored. Almost like he had done this a million times, he crouched down and slunk past the front desk. With a sly smile he turned and motioned for me to follow him. With a sigh I slid my bag across the floor to him and he caught it with no problem. I dropped to my knees with ease and crawled across the floor, taking his hand in mine as soon as I could. He helped me up and together we ran out the front door laughing. The rest of the day was spent in various places. On the beach, on the boardwalk, in the back of Rodrick's van just being with each other. By the time we got back to the school to pick up my car, the parking lot was empty.

"You should come over." I told him as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. He grinned and leaned on the van.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked. I giggled and hugged him tight.

"Because we can sit on the roof together and look at the stars like they do in all those cheesy chick flicks that I hate watching." I told him. He seemed ready to decline so I stuck out my bottom lip and looked up at him through my lashes. He looked away with a defiant look on his face. "Come on, please." I said, walking my fingers up his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck. He took one look down at me and sighed heavily.

"Alright fine, I'll follow you home then." He said, pulling me into a deep kiss.

"See you there." I said, sending him a flirty wink before climbing into my car. As promised Rodrick followed me home and parked in his own driveway before walking over to my house. By the time he showed up I was already in my room, climbing out my window. Once I was on the roof I decided to light myself a cigarette. My mom hated me smoking in the house.

"That shit's bad for you, babe." Rodrick said as he climbed onto the roof after me. I sighed, exhaling a thin line of smoke as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my back in line with his chest.

"Yeah I know I just need it sometimes." I told him, taking another drag off the almost wasted butt. I blew off another line of smoke and flicked the still glowing butt into the rain gutter. "My mom and Andy hate when I smoke, I get it from my dad I guess."

"So what's with you and Andy?" he asked, lying down with me still wrapped in his arms. I curled up against his side and rested my head on his chest.

"I don't know." I told him truthfully. He sighed.

"Good enough, I guess." He said, absently running his fingers through my hair. "Good enough…"

***Later that month***

"I cannot believe it! You guys, we are at Regionals!" Ashleigh chattered as we waited for our turn to take the stage. We all smiled and nodded, not at all fazed by the run on sentences. The game plan was that we would open with Maybe This Time, then lead into Die for You and end with Never Give In. I had performed in front of crowds before but today I had the jitters. Something felt different, like there was something waiting for me out there. We heard the crowd cheering just as the stage director called us.

"You're on guys. Good luck." We smiled and crowded around the entrance to stage right. The room got quiet and the lights dimmed as the opening notes started. Slowly I walked to meet the spotlight with my eyes trained on the floor and sang with everything I had. When the song ended the room erupted. As soon as the last notes faded the first notes to Die For You cued in. Rodrick turned to look at me and started to sing.

Every note was hit just right and somewhere around the middle of the chorus my heart leapt. My eyes had found a very familiar pale faced, black haired, blue eyed and very inked up Andy. The four seats around him were also taken by some other very familiar faces. Their eyes were all trained on me and Rodrick. By the next song I was dying to be done with the whole ordeal but Never Give In was our best shot at winning this thing.

The guys all grinned with satisfaction as we finished our set and crowded onto the stage with the other two choruses'. Rodrick grabbed my hand and I grabbed Aiden's hand. Soon we were all holding hands and standing with our eyes trained on the judges. The room waited with baited breath as the slip of paper was pulled from the envelope.

"The winner of this year's Regional Chorus Competition is…Thomas Jefferson High School for the Performing Arts!" Rodrick grinned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a deep kiss and spinning me around. Aiden took me from Rodrick and lifted me bridal style to take the trophy. I laughed and wrapped one arm around his neck and took the trophy with the other. Laughing and hamming it up for the crowd took the better part of five minutes and the whole time the guys were standing at the back grinning and whooping like a bunch of idiots.

So, this was why Andy hadn't been calling me. As this dawned on me I grinned and waved, sure that I had his attention I flipped him the bird and went backstage to continue celebrating our victory.


	6. Leopard Print Bra

**NO LEMON FOR YOU! Lol, not much to say this time except that I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid nor do I own Black Veil brides. Enjoy, read on, and review please.**

Leopard Print Bra

As we left the stadium for the school I noticed a black Cadillac el dorado following us. Anything that was said around me faded into a blur as my phone vibrated. Rodrick felt it and smiled down at me as I read the text.

_Lovely as always, Mo : )_

_ He he thanks. Glad to see you haven't forgotten me_

_ Awe I could never do that. not my Mo_

_ You will explain =(I'm not happy with you_

_ Yeah I know, there will be an explanation._

_ I gotta go, my address is at 1294 August Dr, meet me there later. Mom will be happy to see you._

_ Kay, love and hugs_

I smiled and closed my phone, slipping my hand back into Rodrick's. He smiled and kissed my cheek, giving my hand a small squeeze. "Andy's going to meet us at my house." I told him. He looked surprised for a brief second then smiled.

"Cool, babe. You did fabulous today." He said, pulling me close. I giggled and poked his side as the bus we had rented pulled into the school. "Out you go, Moni." He said, lightly prodding me in the side. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to my car; I couldn't wait to get home.

"I'll meet you back at my house." I said, giving him a kiss through my open window. He nodded and waved as I pulled out of the parking lot. On my way home I listened to the radio and as I pulled in I saw the guys hanging out on my front porch. As I got out of the car I was met with cat calls and some racy comments, but one voice stood out.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Andy called out as he pushed off the column and walked in my direction. Without stopping to think I ran forward and threw myself into his arms, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He staggered back a step then wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

"I missed you." I whispered. He smoothed out my hair with one hand and held me tighter yet with the other.

"I missed you too." He said. I let out a long breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and let go of him. "I think the guys want some attention too." He told me. I grinned and ran to Ashley; he caught me and spun me in a circle before setting me on my feet again.

"Hey Ash, you keeping him in line for me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Of course." Next in line was Christian and I aimed a poke at his side but missed.

"Watch it, crazy." He said, catching my hand and pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and disentangled myself moving on to Jake and Jinxx. Both got warm hugs and a tug on the ends of their hair. Just then Rodrick pulled in and hopped out of his van.

"Who's this, Mo?" Jinxx asked. Rodrick took my hand in his and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Rodrick. Rodrick, this is Andy, Ashley, Christian, Jake and Jinxx." The guys all nodded and did that weird guy telecommunication thing that they do. I rolled my eyes at them all and opened the front door. "Mom, I'm home!" I called and threw my keys in the key jar, Andy and Rodrick followed suit.

"Hey honey, how'd you do?" she asked from the kitchen, I smiled and motioned for the guys to follow me as I made my way to the kitchen.

"We got first place." I said, entering the kitchen, the guys filed in behind me. Mom had her back to me which made this moment all the better.

"That's gr-"she started, but cut off when she saw the guys. "Well. What a nice surprise boys." She said. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes." We all nodded and left, she's always been finicky about her space when she cooks.

"My place is in the basement, or we can all chill in my room till dinner." The guys shrugged.

"Where's Micah at?" Andy asked, I pointed up the stairs. "Then your room it is." He said. I lead them all up to my room and they piled onto my various bean bags and seats. Andy nodded to the picture on my wall. "I remember that."

"Me too!" chimed Christian, Jake, Jinxx and Ashley. I giggled.

"Yepperz. So I've got to change, get to know Rodrick, he loves you guys." I told them before locking myself in the bathroom. Through the bathroom door I heard the clatter of Micah's cage door and the guys all talking. I had changed into a pair of teal skinny jeans and a neon green leopard print bra when I heard a shout. Not caring that I had no shirt on I ran out of the bathroom looking for a puddle of blood, but what I saw made me start laughing. Micah had bitten into Andy's earing and wouldn't let go.

"Bitch, don't just stand there in your bra and laugh! Do something!" he said, still laughing I managed to get Micah to relinquish his hold on the earing. "I must say that is a nice bra though." I smiled.

"Freak, you got it for me for my birthday." I said, slapping his arm.

"Oh yeah, I did. Now go put a shirt on already." I laughed and pulled on an Adam Lambert shirt. Micah had his nose pressed against the bars of his cage and was whining. "You shut up you little brat." Andy growled. I punched him and skipped out the door as my mom called us all down for dinner. As we all sat down around the table my mom scanned over us.

"Let's say grace tonight." She said, and grabbed Jinxx's hand, Jinxx took Jake's hand, Jake took Ashley's hand, he took Christian's and Christian took Andy's, Andy grabbed my hand, I grabbed Rodrick's and Rodrick took moms. We all bowed our heads as mom spoke.

"Lord, thank you for bringing these wonderful young men to our table tonight, it's been a long time and we are all very glad to see them. Thank you for the victory at Regionals today, I am so proud of these two. We ask that you keep them together for as long as you see fit because in my opinion, they are simply perfect. In your name we pray."

"Amen." Everyone said at the same time and there was a short silence where nobody made a move to drop anyone's hand. If I could take a photo and keep it in my heart forever, it would be this moment right here. Within seconds, though, all hell broke loose as food was served. Mom had made macaroni and cheese casserole with buttered Brussel sprouts, it was my favorite. But of course Andy had to ruin it by stealing some of my casserole.

"Hey! Mom, Andy's stealing my food!" I called across the table. She shook her head and dished more onto my plate, which Christian proceeded to steal. I growled at him as mom put yet another scoop onto my plate and brandished her knife at the next offending fork. This continued on for a while and finally the whole dish was gone and we were all sitting back in our seats full and satisfied.

"Are you staying for the weekend?" I asked Andy. He nodded as he twirled a bit of his hair around his finger. "Cool, we can all stay in my room I guess, some of you will have to crash on the floor though, the bed is only so big." I told them. They shrugged, they didn't care. Without a second to spare I lead them upstairs to the blanket closet and grabbed a blanket for each of the guys. "Find a bean bag to sleep on and settle down."

Rodrick had started to inch towards the door so I walked over and pulled him close by the belt loops. "And where, pray tell, do you think you're going?" I asked. He smirked and placed his hands on my hips.

"Nowhere, why? Are you afraid that I'm going to sneak out and meet up with some cheap whore in favor of sleeping here?" he asked in return. I blushed, that was actually just what I was thinking. Quickly I hid my blush and smiled at him, pulling him closer and closer to the bed. By the time my knees hit the bed his lips had found mine. The guys hooted and wolf whistled but we ignored them. His tongue nudged at my bottom lip and I pulled back with a small smile.

"We have an audience." I said, he chuckled.

"I know." Was all he said before claiming my mouth again. Someone closed the curtain surrounding my bed and last I remember I was lying in Rodrick's arms, content as I could ever be.


	7. As You Wish

**Well, I hope you liked that last chapter. I sure did! Reviews are crack, and as usual I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid nor do I own Andy Six and Black Veil Brides.**

**Hugs, Magnus3**

As You Wish

The next morning was a little hectic. When I woke up I noticed that Rodrick was gone. I sat up and looked around in a slight panic. "Rodrick? Rodrick, where are you?" I called. Andy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Andy where's Rodrick?" I asked, pulling my hands through my hair. He looked around and shrugged.

"I thought he was with you." He said. I let out a frustrated sigh and yanked on his hair before running out of the room, not caring that I was in nothing but Victoria's Secret sleepwear. "Bitch! That hurt!" he yelled after me. As I ran down the hall Rodrick stepped out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to a stop.

"Whoa, babe relax. I just went to the bathroom." He said in my ear. I looked up at him and said nothing for a second.

"Don't do that to me." I said, slapping him across the face. He took it and turned back towards me. "I thought you left me." I finished in a whisper, wrapping my arms around myself and turning away from him. Gently he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lifted me, placing his other arm under my knees. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I would never leave you baby. Promise." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. In just a few short strides he was placing me back on my bed. "How bout some breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. He sighed and sat on the bed behind me, his legs on either side of mine. Slowly he began to massage my shoulders and I leaned back, making my back line up with his chest perfectly.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Ashley said from the doorway, coffee in hand and clad in only black plaid pajama pants. I smiled at him and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Morning Ash." I said. "The guys downstairs?" he nodded and offered me the mug of steaming coffee and I took it.

"Thanks sweetie." I said, gripping the mug in my hands to keep warm. Rodrick nodded at Ashley and pulled me closer, kissing my cheek.

"Any day babes." He said, leaving the room.

"You should probably get dressed, I heard them talking and it seemed like they wanted to spend the day with you." Rodrick said.

"Oh really now? And what were they saying they wanted to do?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing in particular." He said, for some reason I didn't believe him. I rolled my eyes at him and stood, pulling him with me.

"Go to the closet and find something for me to wear today while I shower." I told him, opening the door and shoving him inside. "I'll be in the shower." I called after him; he chuckled and waved me on.

"See you in an hour or so!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes; I do not take that long in the shower. On the contrary, I raced through my shower and came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, pulling steam out behind me. Rodrick eyed my bathrobe and I swatted him away with a magazine.

"Gimme my clothes so you'll stop staring at me in nothing but a bathrobe you perv." I said, he handed me a pile of clothes and I disappeared into my closet. Rodrick had chosen a pair of white skinny jeans, a tight black V-neck, a red vest and a black fedora with a red ribbon bow on the side. I decided to go with my black biker heels and came out of the closet so I could do my make-up. Rodrick had left the room and I looked around with a sigh, things would be so quiet after this weekend. As I did my make-up I could hear the sounds of music coming from downstairs and I smiled, the guys had found the basement. I decided I would curl my hair today and when I had finished I let it flow wherever the hell it pleased.

"Morning mom." I called as I entered the kitchen. She looked up from her morning crossword and smiled before getting caught back up in it. I quickly grabbed an apple and made my way down the stairs to the basement.

"Ooh, foxy lady!" I heard Andy call as he caught sight of me coming down the stairs. I smirked and strutted over to Rodrick who was leaning against a wall. With a sly grin on my face I looped my fingers through his belt loops and pulled him towards me placing a kiss on his lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug.

"Never leave me." I whispered. He brought a hand up to stroke my hair and whispered back.

"As you wish."

**I'm sorry it's so short, I'm pressed for time and I'm in a creativity rut at the moment. If anyone can tell me where "As you wish." Is from then I'll write you or an OC into the story as one of the kids from Jefferson High School for the Performing Arts chorus. Hope you liked it! I'll try to write more soon!**


End file.
